Another very serious Sterek fanfiction: A day at the park
by Rubbertoebehe
Summary: The pack decides that they are all going to visit an amusement park together as a pack, so they can bond as a pack. A problem arises when they remember Isaac is a part of the pack. A problem Stiles do not understand. Guys, I'm not stupid. If something seems pretty off in this fic, there's a very good chance it's deliberate. M rating for like one sentence lawl.


It was at one of the Pack's daily meetings they decided what to finally do with themselves other than avoid school and plot points in the show. To be specific it was Scott who came up with what they should do as a pack bonding exercise. It would be a change of pace from cuddling together on a couple of dirty mattresses, or all sparing while the three humans of the group watched on as they did their homework.

"AllisonAllisonAlliAllison!" Scott exclaimed suddenly, stirring the group from their half dozed state.

"What is it Scott?" Allison asked, a mixture of bemused affection and apathy overt in her expression.

Scott tilted his head at Allison as Stiles interjected. "No, he's saying that he thinks we should all go to an amusement park."

"But how did you-"

"Trust me, I've been best friends with this kid until he met and fell in love with you, and then still. I know what he's saying," he explained in a defeated, accepting way before perking up. "Wait, that's actually an awesome idea!"

Scott perked up and wagged his damn ass around like there was a tail attached to it.

"Down, Scott," Allison smacked.

Around the table in the decayed Hale house everyone yipped and supplied their support for the idea. Derek cut off the noise when he found a chance to speak. "Hmm, I don't think it's a terrible idea."

"Yeah we should do it this Saturday," Isaac supplied.

"Oh, but are you sure," Erica asked. "There are lots of people there, and roller coasters."

"Yeah, we don't want you to get hurt," Jackson included.

Isaac glanced around the room of sympathetic faces, extremely confused, before looking eyes with Stiles, who also didn't understand what just happened. "Guys...I'm...what are you talking about?"

"They have a point," Derek offered. "Are you really really sure you want to go Isaac? We'll be out in the sun a lot and I think they sell SPF over 50 in stores."

"Okay what?" Stiles exclaimed. "You're all being crazy. Isaac isn't a glass daisy! He's Isaac, our pack mate."

"Stiles, please, you're as just a part of this pack as anyone here," Derek consoled from the head of the table.

"That's not even the point, Derek."

"Well then I'm just confused, isn't that always the point," Erica huffed.

"Stiles, just because you're boning our Alpha doesn't mean you can act like you run the meetings," Lydia said, looking at her manicured nails.

"That's not the point either!" Stiles shouted. "You're all nuts, this meeting is over!" he said as he nodded towards Scott as he made his exit.

After the meeting, Stiles took Scott back to his place. It was when they were playing some Call Of Duty that Stiles brought up the pack meeting again for the 3rd time.

"Seriously, why does everyone think Isaac is some sissy all of a sudden? It's not like he frequently breaks down and cries every chance there is."

"AlliAllisonsonAllisonAllisonAllisonsonAlliAlli." Scott suggested.

"Okay yeah he has a really lousy past, and that whole taking-away-the-dog's-pain-and-tearing-up-thing was sort of gay, but that doesn't mean he's a sissy-or gay! They think Isaac is gay too! I don't get it."

"AllisonAllisonsonAllison."

At least you're not crazy like the rest of them, Scott."

"Allison," he muttered absent-mindedly as he performed a confirmed headshot on Stiles'.

A few days later they were all ready for the amusement park. They left early in the morning so they could make it to the park that was over an hour away. Stiles was one of the three people that volunteered to drive; in his jeep he was joined by Scott, Allison, and Isaac, who was in the front seat.

Stiles couldn't help but bring up the awkward pack meeting from earlier that week, even though everyone else seemed to put it behind them. "Isaac, I swear if anyone gives you crap today I'm going to go berserk."

Isaac listened gratefully as he shuffled the giant beach bag of supplies in his lap, given to him by Derek. "Yeah, I would appreciate it. It's hard to say no when half the pack is shoving half a K-mart at you with extra supplies of tissues."

"We're just concerned, Isaac," Allison explained from the back.

"Why do I need a fire blanket though?"

Allison let out a sigh as Scott spoke. "AllisonAllison," he explained.

"What is it Scott-"

"He said that there isn't anything to worry about," Stiles supplied.

"Whatever." Allison gave up, resting her cheek on her fist.

"I think I'm leaving all this stuff in the car. Especially the clearance My Little Pony parasol."

"Actually are you going to get rid of that, because you can leave it with me..." Stiles offered.

When Stiles' group met up with the other six pack members it was a little past 11, and the weather was perfect for spending fun in the sun at the amusement park. The good feels brought on by the breeze were disrupted when the group approach and realization dawned on them.

"Isaac, where is your stuff?" Derek asked

"I uh left it in the Jeep," he casually remarked. "I don't need it."

"I think you may," he suggested.

"Okay no. Nope!" Stiles interjected. "Derek, follow me."

"Someone has promoted themselves to aspiring dom," Lydia mumbled into Jackson's shoulder.

"Okay Derek, what is up? You've lost your mind," Stiles confronted when he and Derek were alone. He knew they weren't out of ear shot of the wolves, but if they were out of sight they were out of mind.

"I care about everyone Stiles. I'm their Alpha."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can single out Isaac and make him the total wuss of the pack."

"But his past-"

"Isn't who he is now," Stiles curtailed. "Isaac's a badass. Isaac was actually a menacing little shit before you ordered him to stop trying to kill my friends. I could actually live without Jackson, but I guess we're going with friends now," he muttered as he checked around Ao3 on his phone, distracted for a moment.

"Stiles, is this about the other night? I said I was sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to scratch your stomach during sex. Don't worry though, the come of werewolves has healing properties."

"Oh my GOD, Derek-" but he was cut off by Derek's firm and passionate kiss.

Derek released him a moment later. "Derek...wow. Wait, no! Stop doing that. You are nuts."

"I brought some Adderal in case you need it today," he informed as he held out Stiles' usual dose.

"I don't need those, come on," he said as he pulled Derek by the hand. "You're going to stop coddling Isaac, and that's the end of it," he said as they approached the group.

"Okay!" Stiles shouted to the whole group, "are we ready to have fun?"

No one responded to Stiles; they were all focused on Isaac, who was sobbing into this shirt as he spoke. "You thought I was a little shit, Stiles?"


End file.
